dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles vs Krillin
Knuckles vs Krillin is Peep4Life's thirtieth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 15! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragonball Z! Sonic and Goku's trusted allies meet in battle. Be sure to check out The saiyan jedi's 'Son Goku vs Knuckles' for the follow up! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight In search of a Dragonball, Krillin came to Angel Island. He couldn't find what he was looking for but noticed an odd emerald. He advanced on it before receiving a warning shout. "LEAVE IT... Alone..." Knuckles closed in. "I was just looking..." Krillin protested. Knuckles gnashed his teeth. "Look with your eyes, baldy." he added. "OK, what's your problem?" Krillin demanded, a bit angry now. Frowning, Knuckles pointed at the Master Emerald. "For you to leave that alone." Krillin assessed this information. "You want to steal it for yourself, don't you?" Enraged, Knuckles clenched his fist. "What did you say?" Krillin walked past him. "Take it if you must, but i'll make sure everyone knows it's you who has it." Knuckles followed him. "I'm no thief! I protect this emerald and this very island. From things like you: Strangers who intend on using chaos powers for evil." Knuckles came after Krillin, who had no choice but to defend the blow. 'Here we go! ' After dodging the first strike, Krillin took to the air. Knuckles flew after him, but Krillin managed to repel him. "SOLAR FLARE!" With that, Knuckles was blinded by a bright light and was headbutted to the ground. Krillin tried to deliver a kick but was met with a Homing Attack. Knuckles then began punching Krillin, changing his style to make himself less predictable. Krillin kept up, soon finding a space to deliver several energy blasts. Knuckles slammed into the wall and grabbed a large chunk of it, throwing it into Krillin. Knuckles then threw a punch, surrounding his fist with fire and catching Krillin in the chest. Knuckles was looking for a Spin Dash but dashed right into some Ki Blasts. "Kamehameha!" Krillin cried out, blasting the move towards Knuckles, who just flew away from the blast. "That was impressive..." Knuckles commented. Knuckles used his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, flooring Krillin. "...But not good enough." Knuckles then flew above Krillin. "Knuckle Slam!" he announced, dropping down towards Krillin. Krillin dodged the initial blow, but was surprised by the shock wave, which drove his head into a wall. Knuckles rushed Krillin but got his Best Headbutt attack. Knuckles rolled across the floor and just as he got up, was blasted by a Krillin's next move: "Kamehameha!" The echidna slowly got up and received a Senkouken for his trouble. Knuckles flew at Krillin, connecting with a Homing Attack but as he went for another one, Krillin used a Solar Flare to defend. Dazed, Knuckles never even noticed Krillin using a Kamehameha as a propeller for his next kick. Knuckles was sent clear off the island, but managed to fly, admitting he was in trouble. As Krillin followed, Knuckles delivered an axe handle, driving Krillin towards the sea. He managed to recover and used his Reverse Kamehameha to come back to Knuckles. He punched the echidna towards the island but Knuckles burrowed under the ground. Krillin landed on the island. "Where did he go?" he wondered. Knuckles burst from beneath, uppercutting Krillin skywards before hitting a Homing Attack. Krillin flew around Knuckles, sending Ki Blasts down at his foe but Knuckles was too fast for them. Krillin the tried another energy move, but Knuckles flew up and thumped him to the ground before he could utilize the move. Knuckles was soon flanked by Super Emeralds and before Krillin, stood Hyper Knuckles. Knuckles bumped his fists together. "Now then, where were we?" "Kameha--" Knuckles intercepted the move with a gut shot on Krillin. The Echidna then grabbed Krillin by the feet and slammed him into the floor. Krillin fired repeated Ki Blasts but was barely even scratching Hyper Knuckles' surface. He did, however, fire Destructo Disks which Knuckles was wise enough to dodge. But Hyper Knuckles received a Kamehameha, doing noticeable damage. Hyper Knuckles and Krillin exchanged punches but it was obvious that Knuckles was faster and stronger. He punched Krillin in the chest and sent him crashing into a tree. Reversing a Kamehameha one more time, Krillin went for his Best Headbutt. Knuckles charged up the strongest punch he could, and flew at incredible speed. The headbutt and punch connected and a loud 'CRUNCH '''was heard as Krillin's skull broke. Knuckles then grabbed the corpse of Krillin and punched it far away from the island before coming out of Hyper Form. "Huh, guess I showed him..." But Knuckles hadn't noticed another Saiyan flying overhead, one who was looking for Krillin and had just seen the end of the fight. Goku made a beeline for Knuckles, confronting him for his own battle. '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Finale Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:East only themed DBXs